Resurgent
by fansbeforeblood
Summary: Just to clear this up, this is my first fanfic. It might suck. Well. It is a sequel to Insurgent, second book of the Divergent trilogy. It WILL include fourtris shipping. Notice that my title has 'gent' in the end c: anyways, please review/follow/whatever if you can! Or if you like this, hahaha thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TRIS POV:

The last thing i heard was screams. I grabbed tobias's hand. We ran to christina. With my other hand, i grabbed her wrist. Tobias leaded the way. Where to, I don't know. But I was hoping it would be some place that Tobias, Christina, and I could be alone. And I could cry.

"Where are you taking us, Tobias?" I asked, at the verge of tears. The memory of my mother was still in my head.

"Somewhere far, far away from the factionless and everyone else." he said, and Christina eyed me curiously. I just shrugged. My knees were tired of running. How doesn't Tobias get tired of running and being the strong Dauntless guy?

We pass through the large, large Erudite sector. All houses are blue. My clothes are blue. I'm disguised as an Erudite, but everyone knows who I am now. Most Dauntless thought I was a traitor, but I'm not. I helped to keep their sassy butts alive. Well, I wouldn't have done it if Marcus hadn't told me anything, if the Amity hadn't helped and Tobias hadn't come to the rescue and - suddendly my head started throbbing. Running and thinking tire me so much. My head hurts, so do my legs, and I feel as if I might faint.

I drop down to the floor. No more running. No more thinking. I shall not do anything. I'd like to rest, but this isn't the time. But I don't care. Let me be selfish for a moment. I close my eyes, just for a split second, then I stare at Tobias and Christina, who are staring down at me.

"What's wrong, Tris?" asked Christina.

"Too - tired - to - keep - on - going" i say, out of breath. My tiny, fast body is weak, so I just close my eyes, lay down on the grass, and fall alseep. And I don't open them for another while.

TOBIAS POV:

She fell asleep. Even weak, she looks like an angel. I pick her up, and then Christina and I start running. We run, and run, and run, until we face our destination.

"Where are we?" asks Christina.

I just stare at the house.

_It's Jeanine Matthews's house._


	2. Chapter 2

Christina POV

I repeat my question, "Where are we?" Tobias just stares at the house. It was still in the Erudite section, so whose would it be? Caleb's, perhaps? Did he have a girlfriend to share his house with? I'm just such a curious _Candor-born Dauntless-transfer girl._

"Is it Caleb's house?" I ask Tobias. He shakes his head. And then, he carefully drops Tris on the grass, as if she were a new-born kitty. Well, she was probably the size of one. I laugh to myself. _Good joke, Christina!_ Tobias just glares, and I blush.

"It's Jeanine Matthews's house." he says, and I let my jaw drop open. _What are we doing here?_ I felt like asking, yelling, screaming at Tobias. How dare he come here? Jeanine's house must be full of traps, since she's that smarty pants.

"Shut your mouth, or you might swallow a mosquito." says Tobias, in his soft, yet superior-like tone of voice. So I just stop thinking about the house. Tobias reaches for his pocket, and pulls out a key. He opens the front door in less than a second.

"Where did you find that?" I ask, surprised. He just looks at me expecting me to know everything already.

"Jeanine's study." says Tobias. Oh. He'd been stalking her stuff, then. Then he picks up Tris, and we enter the house, quiet like mice.

I let my jaw drop again. Then, I quickly get my gun and point it at the shadow I see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I finally figured out how to write an AN lol cx hahah anyways this isn't as short as the others were YAY! i want to thank each review I have received. We all now know that Veronica's third and final book will be named "Allegiant". But still I won't change the title of this FF because I have SOOOOOO many ideas ohmygherd.**

TOBIAS POV:

I almost drop Tris, I was frightened. There is a shadow, moving between the corridors. I can't see who it is. But I see there is a who.

"Whoever's there; SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell, but it sounds more like a roar, echoing in the almost empty house. The shadows stops moving with a start. Then it comes closer.

Christina has her gun drawn out. I drop Tris, and pick my own gun. I leave a knife next to Tris's hand.

"Who's there?" asks the Shadow. I recognized that voice. A filthy voice. A voice that I hated. A voice that had always scared me.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME ANYMORE!" I scream, and push Christina to the ground, next to Tris and my knife. I take a step forward, and so does the Shadow.

I stare into the darkness, to make sure it is who I fear.

"Show yourself." I say, trying to sound steady, trying not to have a heart attack. The Shadow took a step forward, so did I. I removed my belt.

"This is for your own good." I say, and whip it straight across my father's face.

He lies motionless in the ground. But I don't feel pity. I whip it harder, this time on his back. He yelps of pain. I regret nothing. I kick him. Still don't regret a single move. But then, something that I'm not expecting happens. My father cries.

MARCUS POV:

I cry. I do not cry because I feel guilty of all things I have done. I know I deserve it, but I am a grown-up adult. I will not let my own son ally to my own wife and go against me. I pretend to be crying and pitying everything I have ever done.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I manage to mumble. Ew. I hate appologies. Tobias just stares at me. Then, I see rage in his eyes.

" YOU AREN'T SORRY! YOU'RE BEGGING FOR MERCY BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL SUFFER!" He says. And he whips my legs. And everything else that he hasn't whipped yet. Then he locks me in a closet. I try to sob harder.

"Son! Son! Oh, my dear son! Please forgive me! I regret all of my actions! I promise I will not be like that anymore. Please, let me out." I say, lying. Sobbing. Not truly. But fake sobbing.

"LIES!" Says Tobias. "ALL YOU SPEAK IS LIES! YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!" His tone is angry, but full of fear. I have to persuade him to believe my lies.

"WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THIS? I AM TELLING THE TRUTH! I WILL NOW ACCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! I WILL TRY, I WILL!" I say, trying to sound as most convincing as possible. "Please." I whisper. And he opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Tobias POV:  
I open the door, cautiously. Christina, who is lying on the floor, pretending to have fainted, eyes me, as if she were saying, _NO STOP YOU PANSYCAKE! IT'S YOUR GODDAMN FATHER TOBIAS! HE'S YOUR GREATEST FEAR! AND YOU LET HIM OUT OF THE CLOSET?_ But then, he looks at me, tears running down his face. I'm trapped between an abusive, lying father, and a father that has been abused. By me.  
I decide not to trust him. He's brought me way too many problems already. I take his hand. At first, he thinks it's a caring action. It's not. I suddendly twist his arm and he yelps in pain. I keep on twisting it until he falls to the ground. I take a look at him. _Never pity him, Tobias_, says a voice in my mind.  
So I step on him. And then, I tie his hands together. I sit him on a chair. I tie his chest, arms, and legs to the chair.  
_This is for your own good._  
"So, Marcus, what are you doing here?" I ask, in a quiet voice.  
"And why would that be your business?" He asks me, certainly annoyed.  
"None of my secrets were ever your business. But you tortured me, you were thirsty for answers. I'm thirsty too, now." I say, picking my words carefully. _Try to hurt him with your words, Tobias_. Words. Powerful, yet evil.  
"It's different. You're my son. I'm supposed to know every single movement you take." He says. He's trying to keep me off focus so that he doesn't have to answer my question.  
"You're my father. You're NOT supposed to torture me!" I yell. I didn't mean to, but it just came out. Memories of my father abusing me come to my mind and I start to feel weaker, every breath I take.  
My father doesn't know how to respond to that little comment of mine.  
"Look, MARCUS-" I spit out his name, it doesn't bring luck or happiness to anyone, I'm pretty sure. I continue, "you better give me answers, or -"  
"Tobias?" Mumbles, a tiny, squeaky, weak voice. It's Tris.  
"Where are we? What are we doing here?" She asks, and her eyes travel through the room, searching. She has a curious look on her face. She smiles, until she finds Marcus. Then her face turns very pale. It's as if she just saw a ghost.  
"And what are YOU doing here, may I ask?" She interrogates, with a tone of disgust in her voice. She walks towards me, and holds my arm. She has both fear and disgust in her voice.  
"I- umm... I'm... I was going to... Umm.." Stumbles Marcus, as he hesitates.  
"Well?" Asks Tris, obviously wasting her patience. Marcus looks down, at his feet, and starts to spit out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus POV:

"Well?" Asks Tris, obviously wasting her patience. I look down, at my feet, and explain everything.

"I came here to Jeanine's house because I wanted a serum that she had created long ago, in fact, before you were born, Tobias." I say, calmly. I know what they will ask me next.

"What serum? What did it work for?" says Tobias, curiously. The answer will somehow, in someway, lead to the explanation of his birth. No one knows it. Well, almost no one.

"A love serum." I say, trying not to hesitate, but it is impossible. I know that Tobias will keep on asking me questions.

"Why do you want it? And how do you know that it exists?" Interrogates Tobias, who eyes me with hatred.

"It all started before you were born. I had a crush on your mother, Evelyn. But she hated me just like you do, now. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to have her all for myself. More than that, I wanted way more than that. But she refused to love me. So, I decided to visit Erudite. I was sure that they would have a way to make Evelyn love me. They did. The love serum. I exchanged it for data of the Divergent rebels in Abnegation. Anyways, I came back to Abnegation, and slipped the love serum into her juice, or something like that. She became in 'love' with me. We married. We had you, our only child. We were happy. Just a simple Abnegation family. But then, I discovered that the love serum had its flaws. After a couple of months after you were born, the love serum stopped making effect on Evelyn. She came back to despising me. As you well know, now, she is factionless. I told you she was dead, because I was going mad. I lost the love of my life. That made me completely mental. I believe that the love serum stops making effect after the target of the love serum has sexual affections with someone else. You have the blame. YOU WERE THE SEXUAL AFFECTION WE HAD. YOU! A useless child, who took away ALL the love I had left!" I yelled, my heart racing, hands shaking.

I am still tied to the chair. Shaking, I try to brake free. Failed.

"THIS is why you hit me. THIS is the reason you became my fear. THIS is the reason people thought of me as a COWARD!" Screams Tobias, yelling. Beatrice just sits next to him, arms crossed, hatred in her eyes. Tobias goes on, "what do you even want with the love serum again?"

"I'm going to use it on your mother." I say, with my heart light and steady.

Beatrice stands up, and takes Tobias's arm. "Come on, Tobias, lock him up and let's find a room for us to sleep tonight. " She says, still keeping her eyes on me, as if I were going to kill her. Tobias opens the door to the closet, and pushes my chair into it. With the key that he opened the door to the house, he locks it. I can hear him and Beatrice pushing a chair on the other side of it for 'security reasons'. And I am left alone, as they walk around, with some girl called Christina, to find their rooms.

Tris POV:

Christina finds a big room for herself, probably a guest's room or something. Tobias and I find another room, with one bed, big enough to fit both of us. I take off my shoes, and lay on the bed. Tobias lays next to me, while I run my hair through his hair.

"I'm sorry. For the Marcus thing and all." That's all I can say, I don't know how else to comfort him.

"You know, I love you." He says softly, and kisses me gently as if my lips were a glass cup and they might break.

"I love you, too." I say, and wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss each other, hungrily, and fall asleep in each other's arm.

_ Blue. All the walls, ceiling and floor around me are blue. The Erudite color. I try to sit up, but I can't move. Duct tape glues me to the blue ground underneath me and I try to wriggle free. Finally, with a bit of a struggle, I rip the duct tape apart and free myself from the cold, hard, and blue ground. I look around but there are no doors. I start thumping my arms against the blue walls. Suddendly, the wall I was thumping into cracks, just a little. Enough for my body to pass through. As soon as I paas through the wall, I face a glass wall. I touch my hand against it. I wait. Water starts coming from the floors, and then I realize I'm dreaming. It's not real, I tell myself. You're not going to drown. And the glass breaks. I suddendly have a whole alley in front of me and I run towards the end of it. I find Tobias there. _

_"Tris! Where were you! I was worried sick! Oh, and your mom..." Tobias hesitates._

_"I know, she's dead..." I say, quietly._

_"No! That's not what I was going to say! I was just about to tell you that she's alive."_

_"SHE'S WHAT?"_

_"Alive. I don't know how. But he had her body, and Caleb's."_

_"Who had their bodies?"_

_"The new Erudite leader. His name is Miguel. Miguel Green."_

_"Okay, go on."_

_"So, they put your mom's body in a machine, and Caleb in another. They closed them, waited a while, and opened them again. Your mom sat up, pretty much alive. Caleb, however... Didn't breathe."_

_"WHAT? You mean, Caleb died for my mom?"_

_"Wake up, Tris. Wake up."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**sorry that I never wrote an Author's Note omg i'm so sorry. I alwaysss forget to! #forgetfuldude anyways, I want to thank all the reviews and stuff I really hope that you're liking my story and YES ik that the third book will be named Allegiant but I have ideas of my own :) enjoy c:**

~Tris POV~

I wake up with a start, I just had the strangest dream. Suddendly, a shirtless Tobias kisses me. I wrap one of my arms around his neck and with my other hand, I run my hand through his hair. We kiss until I'm gasping for air. We finally let go, and Tobias is staring at me.

"I just had the weirdest dream. You were in it." I tell him, and he chuckles softly.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, first I was trapped in an Erudite room, and then I had to break through the walls. I ran through an alley and found you at the end of it. Then you told me that my mom was alive, and that Caleb had died for her."

"WHAT? HOW? Wait, how is that even possible? Holy shit, that's a strange dream."

Then I explain to him, how the machines worked and how the new Erudite leader was named Miguel Green.

"Miguel Green?" Asks Tobias, who has a pale face.

"Yeah... Ever heard of him?"

"Um, yeah, I mean, kind of, more or less. Marcus knew an Erudite man named Finn Green. That must be his son or something."

"Okay, and how did Marcus know him?"

"Finn was an Abnegation before he transferred. He and Marcus were friends."

"How do you even know that?"

"Finn once came to visit Marcus and I met him."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, and I didn't know what to say next, so I wrapped my hand in his and walked down to the kitchen. Okay, my hair was a disgrace, but no one else other than Tobias and Christina would see me like this. And I was only wearing a bra and my panties. I didn't have any pajamas. Whatever, while I was walking to the kitchen I had heard Christina snoring so she wouldn't see me. Only Tobias would because Marcus was locked up in the closet. When we arrived in the kitchen, Tobias started making me a sandwich with cheese, ham, and mayo. My favorite! He gave it to me and I ate it all in almost a bite. When I was done, all I could mumble was "more" because I was still chewing the sandwich. Tobias made me two others because I was REALLY hungry. When I was done, he held my hand and we kissed softly. At first, it was just a regular, and good kiss. But then Tobias started kissing me much more hungrily.

He held my waist, and sat down on the kitchen table. I sat on his lap, and then he started to peck on my neck. I shivered. I always do when someone touches my neck. It's a ticklish and soft spot. But I don't stop him. Apart from my shaking and shivering, it was good. I layed my head on his shoulder and sighed. He stopped pecking on me and we just kept that warm embrace for a while.

"I love you." Mumbles Tobias, and I manage to say the same, but I'm too tired for another kiss.

"I'm sleepy," I tell him, "carry me back to our bed? Please."

He groans, but takes me anyways. He lets me down on the bed and lays beside me. I hug him, and he holds my waist. I then fall into his arms and everything goes black.

_"Well, well, look who we have here." Whispers an unfamiliar voice._

_"Who are you, and do you even know who I am?" I ask, with quite a loud and demanding voice._

_"Beatrice Prior, my name is Miguel Green."_

_"You're the new Erudite leader!" I turn to face him, and he is handsome and young. Not as handsome as Tobias, I quickly add in my mind._

_"Yes, and how do you know that, Beatrice? " _

_"I had a dream about you. WHAT did you do to my brother? And is my mother alive?" I pratically yell, but not really, because my voice is too quiet and squeaky for yelling, I might gain a sore throat if I try._

_"Your brother chose to do that. It is not my fault. I only created that machine. Your brother requested it. He offered me your Divergent life in exchange." _

_I slap him, and start running and tears escape from my eyelids. I run into I face the end of the corridor, and start thumping against it. It won't break. I start running back and find an exit door. I leave, and then I'm facing a huge grassland. I run across it, and then I meet a lion. I halt, and stare at it. It looks familiar. No, not the lion, but its eyes. It takes me some time to notice these are Tobias's blue eyes. _

_"Tobias?" I cry. _

_The lion roars, and I reach out my hand for leans its head against my hand, and then it turns into his human self._

_"How many times will I have to tell you to wake up?" He asks._

_Then Tobias starts turning into ashes, and so does the grassland around me, and then so do I. Everything suddendly goes black._


End file.
